deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47
Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47 is a What-If Death Battle. Description: THE BATTLE OF THE ASSASSINS! Which master of stealth and assassination will win and which one will be stabbed? Interlude: Wiz: Long have assassins been part of the world, either part of an association or they work along. Boomstick: And there are these two bad ass guys to see who is better. Wiz: Like Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the head of the Assassin's Creed series. Boomstick: And Agent 47, the head of the Hitman series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Wiz: Ezio Auditore da Firenze lived during the time of the Renaissance, and unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, was the mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins. Boomstick: This guy was so wise and deadly that he was able to achieve that title, like DAMN! Who knew that pulling people into haystacks and stabbing them could get you so far in life. Wiz: Ezio, after learning of his assassin heritage at age 17, and also a few missions commissioned by his higher-ups, Ezio joined a great cause. Boomstick: To stop Hitler! Wiz: Well, Boomstick, not exactly- Boomstick: So Hitler DIDN'T want to achieve a perfect world in their his own image? Hell, according to the story, Hitler was a Templar! Wiz: Well... uhhh... you got me there. But either way, you're close. Ezio joined the cause to stop the Templars and their plan for "World Order". Boomstick: Which sucks since EVERY WORLD LEADER is apparently a Templar, nice job, Ubisoft, you've made a mockery of history. Although, Hitler does make sense-''' Wiz: As an assassin, Ezio is very capable of the ancient techniques. These skills include: * Pick Pocketing * Blending into crowds * Armed and unarmed combat * Alternative/multiple weapon attacks * Stealth/public assassination techniques * Free running 'Boomstick: Ezio, on top of all that, can counter his enemies quickly. ' Wiz: On top of that, Ezio has MANY weapons that he can use. * Two Hidden Blades * A sword * Throwing knives * Smoke bombs * Short blade * A crossbow * Poison blade * Pistols * Poison darts * Many other items '''Boomstick: Ezio also knows the legendary Eagle Vision, allowing him to see and track his targets where ever they go. Wiz: But it gets even better. At age 52, Ezio learned Eagle Sense, a heightened form of Eagle Vision. Boomstick: Eagle Sense allows Ezio to know where his target is going to set up an ambush. It goes even further than that! Ezio can track his target by the smell vapors left behind. He can even listen to heartbeats to hear where the target is! Wiz: Ezio is very skilled in hand to hand combat, has taken down much stronger people, and climbing buildings is just a chore to him. Boomstick: With these skills and giant arsenal of weapons, Ezio may be able to sneak the win from good ol' Agent 47. Agent 47: Wiz: Clones. Duplicates of humans. Often they are slaves to others but other times, they are deadly and you should watch out for them. Boomstick: Like Agent 47, the world's deadliest, most discreet, and skilled assassin ever. And you can bet he fucking earned that title. Wiz: Created by Doctor Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer attempting to make the perfect clone who he aimed to be a perfect assassin, and he was happy. Boomstick: If happy means shot in the stomach and then having his neck snapped by his own creation, then yeah, he was happy. Wiz: Agent 47 possesses enhanced physical and mental traits such as strength, speed, reflexes, intelligence, and stamina. Boomstick: Like many other characters in fiction for whatever reason, Agemt 47 has a healing factor. A small one at that, and it's able to heal him from a bullet wound in just three hours. Wiz: 47 has many skills, such as: * Stealth * Expert understanding in the field of disguises * Run from building to building with minimum effort * Expert driver * Trained in armed and unarmed combat * Knows how to use his environment to his advantage * Detailed analysis of human nature and anatomy Boomstick: And for this fight, we're giving his bare essential weapons. Wiz: These weapons include: * Fiber Wire * Combat Knife * Silverballers * Kazo TRG * Agency HX UMP * M4 * SPAS 12 * RU-AP mines Boomstick: He has a shotgun, yeah! Wiz: Agent 47 was created to kill his targets, the only reason he was even created. Boomstick: However, he has lost before to Clone Number 6, but he did kill that bastard later. Wiz: All in all, Agent 47 maybe be able to take down Ezio like any other kill. Death Battle: The times seemed to have merged together, New York City and late 15th century Rome and its citizens mingle a lot. Ezio is shown climbing up a building and he reaches the top. He looks around the streets for something-or someone. The point of view goes through his eyes: he is using Eagle Sense. He spots his target, a young man, probably in his 20s. Meanwhile, across the way, Agent 47 is eyeing the same target on a one story building. Ezio leaps off the building and falls into a haystack. Agent 47 jumps down and trails the target. Ezio landing in the haystack gets the target's attention. As he looks into the haystack, Ezio grabs him, shanks him with the hidden blade, and drags him into the haystack. Of course, everyone keeps walking because someone being killed and pulled into a haystack is normal, right? Not for Agent 47. Ezio jumps out of the haystack and walks down a alleyway, just another kill. He stops for a second and quickly turns around, cutting a Fiber Wire in half. Agent 47 is then kicked away and then points at Ezio. Agent 47: You stole my kill! Ezio: Che cosa? Agent 47: I'm tired of these fucking time streams merging. Ezio: No davvero, che cosa? Agent 47: Time to die, Italian! Ezio: Che cazzo sta succedendo? FIGHT! Agent 47 pulls out a gun and Ezio dodges behind a dumpster and Agent 47 fires multiple times and when he gets close, Ezio pushes the dumpster towards him and Agent 47 pushes back, it becomes a war of who push the dumpster over the other. Ezio climbs on top of the dumpster as it goes sailing behind him and he attempts to perform an assassinate on Agent 47. Of course it fails, and the two begin to fist fight, leading out to the street and causing many people to flee. Ezio gets the upper hand and kicks his adversary towards a car and 47 sprawls onto the hood. Ezio leaps at him with hidden blades out and luckily 47 got his combat knife out in time and began to block the blows. They slashed at each other for a while before the Assassin was cut on the arm and then kicked down. Ezio quickly got up to see that Agent 47 was climbing up a building, so he pulled out a crossbow and fired at him, but 47 dodged the arrow just in time and continued to climb. Ezio sighed and chased after the Clone and quickly made it to him and pulled out a sword and chopped at his ankles, cutting just the skin and not the achilles heel. Ezio climbs to the very top and points his crossbow downwards at the Clone amd it missed barely. Agent 47 finally got to the top of the building and low and behold, there were many piles of leaves for a man to slide on into and hide. 47 begins to poke around at the pokes the bushes with a knife until his hand was grabbed and Ezio leaped out and through 47 into the bush and attempted to assassinate hi mi nthere. 47 blocks the blow and throws him off of the building, landing in a haystack. Agent 47 climbs down after him and then he leaps into the haystack after him. Ezio gets up off of a bench and pulls out his adversary and punches him towards the street. 47 pulls out his Shotgun and fires multiple times, but somehow, Ezio dodges and disarms 47, in which the latter punches him into a hotel lobby. Agent 47 runs towards the lobby to fight his adversary. Ezio gets up and is punched towards an elevator. 47 and Ezio lock fists, each attempting to over power the other. Ezio kicks 47 and then throws down a smoke bomb before he slips away. 47 attempts to look through the thick smoke for Ezio, however it comes to no avail. Ezio stabs him with a hidden blade, injuring the Agent but luckily 47 grabs a hold of Ezio and throws him towards the stairs. Agent 47 fires his Silverballers at Ezio, who is climbing up to the roof. Ezio points his own pistols downwards and then fires at the Agent. Finally, a Silverballer bullets grazes Ezio's shoulder. Ezio stops for a second but runs faster. 47, mad that nothing really happened, pulls out his machine gun and sprays all ammo at Ezio, a few bullets grazing his shoulder like before. Ezio makes it to the roof as 47 attempts to shoot him with a sniper rifle, however, it misses. 47 gets to the roof and fires at Ezio, however the gun clicks. He tries with all his other guns and they all click too. Ezio pulls out a short blade and 47 pulls out his combat knife. They clash, each blocking the others blow. Eventually, Ezio slashes 47's midsection while 47 does the same to Ezio's midsection. They resume clashing until they both swipe each other's eyes, blinding the both of them. 47 swings wildly while Ezio keeps his cool and dodges behind the Clone and stabs him in the back with a poison blade. 47 slashes behind him and Ezio dodges before he shoots the Agent in the torso with a pistol shot. Agent 47 grabs hold of Ezio and stabs him with the knife, causing Ezio to scream in pain and kick the agent away. Quickly, the poison takes affect over the Agent and he slowly sinks to his knees as Ezio stabs him in the forehead with a hidden blade. Ezio: Requiescat in pace, bastardo. KO! Ezio leaps off of the hotel, landing in the same haystack as before as Agent 47's corpse becomes victim to being shat on by pigeons. Results: Boomstick: HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN? Wiz: While Agent 47 possessed better long ranged weapons and better physical qualities than Ezio, Ezio is more strategic, intelligent, has a larger array of weapons, and has arguably taken down people like Agent 47 before. Boomstick: And it didn't help that of all people, Ezio can predict his opponents moves no matter who they are. Wiz: That is correct. Even if Agent 47 could have gone stealth mode, Ezio could have found him due to the Eagle Sense and it's abilities to allow the user to find the heartbeats of the target and their scent trails. Boomstick: Looks like Ezio stole away the win from good ol' 47 Wiz: The winner is Ezio Auditore da Firenze Who are you rooting for? Ezio Auditore da Firenze Agent 47 Who do you think will win? Ezio Auditore da Firenze Agent 47 Do you agree with the results? Yes No Kamehameha300 Version Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs Agent 47 is a What-if Death Battle by Kamehameha300. Description Assassins Creed vs Hitman! Assassins come in many forms, and throughout game media, we've gotten some badass ones! But the real question is: Who is the superior assassin? Or better yet...who would win in a Fight? Let's find out! Interlude (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Assassins. People who commit murder, and it is simply their job. Boomstick: These guys can be vicious killing machines, or stealthy little Ninjas. Either way, they are awesome. And-''' Kamehameha300: And Video Games have brought us some iconic and dangerous ones! (Music Stop) '''Boomstick: Motherfucker! Wiz: You really need to announce your entrances. Kamehameha300: I DID say I'd be doing this every Season Finale. Boomstick: Let's just continue on. *Clears Throat*. (Music Continue) Boomstick: We've got Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the Prophet... Wiz: And Agent 47, the Silent Assassin. Boomstick: He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick... Kamehameha300: And I'm Kamehameha300. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (*Cue Ezio's Family-Jesper Kyd*) Wiz: Ezio Auditore da Firenze was born in Venice, 1459. He- Boomstick: Wait Wait Wait. Where did the "da firenze" come from? Kamehameha300: It's based off of where in he lived in Italy. Boomstick: Ok. Continue on, Wiz. Wiz: Gladly. Ezio was born into an easy and luxurious life, due to being a member of a noble class. Ezio lived happily with his parents, brother, and mentor: a banker. Who had a history in...another business. Boomstick: Over the course of time, Ezio made a girlfriend, an enemy, and several more friends. Life was going okay, until his brother and father were framed for a crime, imprisoned, and executed right in front of him. Finally, shit got interesting! Kamehameha300: Ezio also learned that his family was connected to an assassin heritage, and he donned the traditional hooded garb. And, all of it's weapons. Boomstick: Oh come on! I had to murder innocents for my clothes and weapons, and this guy gets them for free?! Wiz: Well unlike you, Ezio isn't a psychopath. Anyway, Ezio took lives(I mean, he's an assassin), whether it was for the sake of his job or his own needs. He achieved revenge, and officially became a full-time assassin, and a part of the brotherhood. He even managed to read a page of the old Codex on Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Boomstick: Let's not forget that he grew a beautiful beard! (*Cue Venice Rooftops-Jesper Kyd*) Kamehameha300: Ezio learned in the ways of being an assassin, so it goes without saying that he is an excellent fighter. He has managed to fight off armed guards with ease, sometimes even with his bare hands. Boomstick: Ezio's most iconic weapons are the Hidden Blades. They slip out like a turtle head, AND STAB LIKE A DAGGER. Gee, hope he has proper control over them. I'd be afraid to shake his hand. Wiz: He also owns a blade named the Sicilian Rapier, which has great speed, power, and durability. Boomstick: IT DICES, IT SLICES, AND IT MAKES FRENCH FRIES AND THREE DIFFERENT-''' Kamehameha300: And if close-combat doesn't do the trick, he has ranged weapons at his expense. He has a ''Hidden Gun,which may not be as powerful as a real gun, but it can kill a man. He also has a Crossbow, which can shoot out arrows at an impressive speed.'' Wiz: Ezio is stealthy- '''Boomstick: I'm no Stealth expert, but I'm pretty sure killing SEVERAL GUARDS IN PUBLIC isn't very "Sneaky'. Wiz: You've...got a point. Ezio may not be the stealthiest assassin, but he can certainly escape if things go South. He has Smoke Bombs, which blind the opponent temporarily, giving Ezio time to escape. Boomstick: Wish I had some of those when I was caught stealing beer from my Dad. Also, Ezio can clime building's like freakin Spider-Man! Seriously, he scales buildings like a Kindergarten Jungle Jim! And let's not forget Eagle Vision, which allows any user to track their enemies with an enhanced sight, which can even see through walls! He can also perform the Leap of Faith, in which he leaps off a building like a Bird and lands safely. What. The. FU-''' Wiz: Ezio is able to dodge crossbow bolts, and is able to lift Heavyweight Armored Enemies with little trouble. He is also strong enough to climb buildings and support his body with only his hands. Kamehameha300: However, he has been outclassed by opponents with superior training, armor, and weaponry. Ezio is cocky, which can lead to mistakes, which can lead to failure. He also ignores injuries to continue fighting, even when near death. '''Boomstick: Y'know what? I'm gonna go pay a visit to my Dad. I'll be back. Wiz:...Seriously? THAT'S how we're ending this analysis? Kamehameha300: Um...well-'' Wiz: BOOMSTICK! GET DOWN FROM THERE! '''Boomstick: Shut up! I'll will try to perform a leap of Faith!' Wiz: YOU'RE STANDING ON A BOOKSHE- Boomstick comes crashing down, destroying the Camera Technical Difficulties: Please stand by Ezio Auditore da Firenze: We work in the Dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Agent 47 Wiz: Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer was indeed a brilliant scientist. He was a genius in genetic Science, and unlike his other helpers, he stayed a scientist and never turned to a life of crime. Boomstick: Well if he's so brilliant, why did he turn down being a terrorist? Wiz: Well, maybe he didn't want to risk BEING KILLED. Boomstick: Oh, okay. Continue on. Kamehameha300: He was working on the topic of cloning, in which he attempted to create the perfect human. Or in this case, the perfect assassin. And he did. He had created the perfect assassin. Clone Number 47. (*Cue Ave Maria-Hitman Blood Money*) Boomstick: Although he was a masterpiece, he had weird mood swings like my Teenage Son. He had emotions, but also remained pretty blase for his existence. Nevertheless, he was tailored to be perfect, which helped him gain skill in military training with relative ease. Wiz: Unfortunately for Ort-Meyer, most of the clones were incompetent when it came to modern day assassinations, and most died. The Scientist had failed, so he released 47 and the remaining clones to live there life free. Boomstick: Of course, when you're made to be the perfect assassin, it's kinda hard to move on from leaving it. 47 had no purpose. Until an opportunity came up. Kamehameha300: 47 had easily taken down a group of hostile ICA Members, which caught the attention of Diana Burnwood, a high ranking member of the ICA. She convinced the ICA to put 47 in for auditions-'' '''Boomstick: Wait, like singing or dances auditions?' Kamehameha300: No. Like...killing people. Boonstick: Oh. Wiz: 47 passed with flying colors, which led him to be an official member of the ICA. He was superior to the others working there. He had several gifts: He's a master of disguise, accuracy, and overall human stats. He was then known as Agent 47, and he continued to work in the ICA to eliminate any threats to the ICA, or if it got him payed. Either way, 47 is not a force to be reckoned with. (*Cue Hitman 2016-Menu Theme*) Boomstick: Agent 47 is an excellent fighter, strategist, and Marksman. He is strong enough to snap grown men's necks like chicken bones, and is even able to dodge most bullets! Hell yeah! And if discreet combat isn't enough" he can always turn to Carnage if stealth backfires. This guy beat the wrestler Sanchez, who is basically Danny Trejo on steroids. Kamehameha300: He has also been able to walk through onslaughts of bullets without flinching, until finally going down. He can also ignore most hits, unless strong enough to stun. Wiz: 47 also has an enormous arsenal, including his twin ICA Silverballers, Fiber Wire, a Combat Knife, A Machine Gun, Proximity Mines, and smaller weapons meant for bludgeoning. And let's not forget his abilty: Instinct. It allows him to spot targets and hostile attackers through walls and ceilings, Boomstick: Unfortunately, he is still able to die if the attacks are ballbustingly powerful enough to kill. Wiz: And even if he is a near-perfect clone, he has been outclassed by superior fighters before, whether it was Weaponry or plain Combat. Kamehameha300: Bur no matter what, he's known as the world's best assassin for a reason. Boomstick: Oh yeah. Putting on people's clothes sure makes you invisible. Wiz: You know nothing of assassin methods. Agent 47: Names are for friends, so I don't need one. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR AN ASSASSIN BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE No one knew what happened. No one knew how to fix it. But it happened. The fabric of time must have fucked up, because 15th Century Rome and Present Day are merging. But it's not like anything too out of the ordinary was going on...right? Wrong. At first, only a pair of black shoes and pants are visible. Then it is revealed that a bald man with a barcode on the back of his head, wearing a fancy black suit and a red tie is walking suspiciously on a rooftop. He was carrying a briefcase, before setting it down, opening it, and pulling out a Sniper Rifle. He lifts it up and aims it, while looking through a scope. This man was Agent 47, who was about to eliminate his latest target. Agent 47: I have him in my sights. Diana Burnwood: Excellent. He won't know what hit him. 47 was aiming at a young man, coincidentally sitting right at the window of a 15th Century Building, oblivious to the rifle pointed at him from a distance. 47 prepared himself, and clicked the trigger. But a split second before the bullet penetrated the man, a blur of white and possibly a bit of red dashed and, very supernaturally, swooped over and tackled the man. 47 no longer had sights on him. His eyes widened slightly before taking his eye away from the scope. He activated Instinct, and the figure stood up from the no longer red target. He was dead. The figure then sprints to a new corner, before running up the stairs. Diana Burnwood: What was that? Agent 47: I don't know...I'll go investigate. He slides down a pipe, before running into the building. (*Cue Metal Gear Solid 4 OST Track 13-Midnight Shadow*) 47 cautiously walks through the darkened building, and moves over to the target. He checks his body, and notices a deep stab wound in his neck. 47 continues to search, until... ???: Allontanati dal corpo...ora. (Step away from the body...now.) 47 raises an eyebrow and turns around to face the unknown voice. The man is dressed in a white and red garb, while brandishing a blade. It was Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: I don't know who you are, but the look in your eyes shows pure evil. Ezio activates Eagle Vision, and sure enough, 47 was outlined in red. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Hmm...it seems my hunch was correct. Preparatevi. (Prepare Yourself) 47 simply gets up and whips out his Twin Silverballers, while Ezio takes out his Sword. FIGHT! (*Cue Assassin's Creed Brotherhood-The Brotherhood Escapes*) 47 fires two rounds from each Silverballer, but Ezio somehow manages to hold up his Sword and block the bullets. Ezio wastes no time to run up to 47 and perform a downward slash, but 47 sidesteps, dodging the blow. 47 launches a quick right hook across Ezio's face, before striking Ezio in the face with his Knee, making Ezio drop his Sword. Ezio blocks a punch from 47, and Roundhouse Kicks 47, knocking the Hitman backwards. Ezio dashes forward and launches a hard punch on the side of 47's head. He lands two hard punches to 47's stomach, before hitting him across the face hard enough to send him to the other side of the room. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Is that the best you can do? 47 shoots several more bullets, but Ezio rolls behind cover and flings a throwing knife at 47, who barely dodges. Ezio runs at full speed and quickly retrieves his sword, before tackling 47 and raising the Sword to stab. Ezio thrusted it downwards, intending to chop 47's head in half. CLANG! Ezio was surprised to find that 47 had pulled out a crowbar and blocked the Sword at the last second. 47 kicked Ezio hard in the chest, which sent Ezio to the other side of the room. 47 got up, preparing for Ezio's next move. Ezio dashed forward to attempt a fatal slash, but was ultimately blocked by 47's crowbar. Ezio grew more and more frustrated as 47 blocked his moves again and again with relative ease. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Dannazione! (God Dammit!) Ezio decides that it's time to get serious, so he twists under a Crowbar swing, and launches several slashes directed at 47. 47 attempts to block them all, but Ezio managed to get in some cuts that sliced through most of 47's Suit. He then kicks 47 hard enough in the chest to get him to drop his Crowbar, and crash into a table. Ezio retrieved the Crowbar and tossed it out the window, not bothering to look in 47's Direction. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Ah, it seems you are little without your weapons. You are no match for-'' Ezio looked back to face 47...who had left the room long ago. ''Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Bastardo! (Bastard!) Ezio activates Eagle Vision, and barely spots 47 dashing down the halls. Ezio runs after him shortly. 47 had covered a lot of ground in the short time he had, and Ezio was far from him. But then Ezio noticed a Ladder leading to the roof; a more...suitable route. Ezio quickly climbed the ladder and ran across the rooftops, occasionally catching glimpses of 47 through the rooftop intersections. 47 notices Ezio as well, so he shoots at Ezio, using one of his Silverballers whenever he had the chance. Ezio dashes over to the final intersection, in an attempt to catch 47 off-guard. Ezio lands in front of the door, and throws it open...and 47 isn't there. Ezio curses under his breath and looks around to find him. Until... SQUEAK. Ezio heard the strange noise, but couldn't find the source. SQUEAK SQUEAK! Ezio finally found the sound, a pale rubber duckie at the bottom of his feet, where 47 should've been. Ezio activated Eagle Vision, just as the Squeak grows rapid. The Duck is outlined in Red. Ezio dove out of the way, just as the Duck exploded. The damage had been avoided, but the Explosion's force sent Ezio crashing into the ledge of the building. Ezio stood up, weary from the damage, but heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around, and slashes his Hidden Blade in the attacker's general direction. He dashed backwards, and saw 47 holding a short wire, which was now split in half. 47 then throws it to the side. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Who are you, and what do you want?! Agent 47: That's not important. You got in my way, now...you face the consequences. Both combatants then dash forward, in an attempt to end this fight. They clash with each other, in an attempt to overpower the other. 47 manages to shove Ezio, and pin him against the ledge of the building. 47 scooped up Ezio and threw him off the building. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Merda! (Shit!) Ezio managed to catch himself by grabbing onto a piece of the building wall, and notices the window below him. He climbs down and swings through the window. 47's blase expression shows a twinge of annoyance. 47 notices a pipe not to far from the window, so he climbs onto it and slides down, before entering the window. As soon as he enters, Ezio springs into action and slashes 47 across the chest, before launching several attack flurries, until 47 parries one of his attacks and strikes him across the face, the impact sending him into a wall. Ezio dashes away from 47's fist, which slammed into a Wall. Ezio grabbed a Smoke Bomb and quickly slams it against the ground. The last thing 47 saw was Ezio smirking, until the entire room was covered in Smoke. 47 felt a slash across his leg, and swipes his fist in the direction, but hits nothing. The same happens again and again: Ezio strikes 47, and 47 fails to hit him. 47 activated Instinct, but was met with a Flying Kick to the face, courtesy of Ezio. The Smoke Cleared, and 47 knelt down, recovering. Ezio pulled out his Sword. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: As you can see, I'm full of surprises. Ezio dashes over to 47 and swings his Sword down...only for it to be caught between 47's hands. Agent 47:...So am I. (*Cue Hitman-Escalation*) 47 twists his hands and whirls around to Side-Kick Ezio in a weaker part of his armor, sending him into the side of the room. 47 tosses the Swords aside, before pulling out a Combat Knife and running after Ezio. Ezio pulls out a Dagger and barely deflects 47's swipe. Ezio retaliates by thrusting his Dagger forward at 47, who twists out of the way and jams the Knife into Ezio's shoulder, which manages to slightly dent Ezio's armor. This left an opening, but 47 was able to duck under a Right-Hook and uppercuts Ezio square in the jaw. The temporarily-stunned Ezio was mercilessly pummeled by 47, who elbows the Assassin in the stomach, then connects it with an upward backhand, before shoving him. 47 runs at full speed and Shoulder Rams Ezio hard enough to send him flying through a Double Opening Door. Ezio gets a few seconds to get up before 47 kicks the door open, Knife in hand. Ezio reaches for his Dagger, only to realize that it wasn't there. Ezio's attention is shifted to 47, who now holds his Combat Knife, and Ezio's Dagger. 47 gets into a fighting position, brandishing them both. Ezio simply stands up and bends his wrists backwards, and a Hidden Blade comes out of each sleeve. 47's demeanour shifts to a face of caution, as Ezio runs up a leaps into battle. 47 rolls backwards, which proves useful as Ezio's Hidden Blade stabs into the ground. They engage in a grapple, until 47 dodges a stab attempt and swipes his Dagger, which Ezio ducks under. They continue to slash and stab, along with the other dodging and parrying, neither getting in a good hit. Ezio knees 47 in the stomach and roll-flips over 47's back and strikes 47, only for it to be blocked, and Ezio was struck across the face with a powerful right hook. 47 made a run for a Hallway, when he heard a suspicious noice of a loading weapon. Shit. 47 dove out of the way to dodge a Crossbow Bolt, which ricochets off the wall and around the room before sticking into the wall. 47 runs away...again, but Ezio stops following. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Thoughts): *Hmmm. Following him will get me nowhere. I have a idea.* Agent 47 dashes out into the street, where he stands in the middle of a larger area, with 15th Century Rome and Modern Day citizens lingering about. Far above him, Ezio stands on top of a tall building. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: I've got you now, you bastard.. Ezio leaps off the building, arms outstretched, before gracefully landing in a haystack.. Agent 47 activates Instinct, and notices a person in the same Haystack. 47's expression sterns in suspicion, so he slowly walks over to it and casually reaches for it. Ezio would have to make a move now. Ezio swipes 47's hand away and headbutts him. The crowd surrounding them screams and flees from the area. Random Modern Citizen: Oh my god! Do we need to call the Police?! Random Rome Citizen: No. This is a daily occurrence where I come from. Just avoid eye contact. Agent 47 and Ezio grapple for a minute, and in a split second, Ezio gathers all his strength and rips away from his grip, grabs his Shoulder, and plunges the Hidden Blade in his stomach. (Music Stop) Ezio then saw what no man would ever had thought was possible: 47 in shock. 47 recoiled at the pain and bent over to regain his composure. He needed to find a way out. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Requiescat in Pace, you bastard. Agent 47: I don't think so. 47 blocks a swing from above, and grabs at Silverballer in time to shoot one of Ezio's belt Smoke Bombs, causing Smoke to spray everywhere. 47 kicks Ezio in the Chest, sending him crashing into several crates. 47 runs into a large building. 47 barely made it into the building without collapsing. He finds a sleeping guard with a machine gun on his back. 47 slowly slips the gun from the man's hands and places it over his back. He had defense. Now he needed medicine. His vision blurred, before he collapsed in the middle of a large, round temple room with large stone statues and pillars. He holds his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding, as he slowly gets up, not noticing Ezio peeking from behind one of the large statues, Hidden Blades brandished. (*Cue Chorus of Carnage-Brandon Yates*) Ezio walked carefully, fast enough to cover ground, yet slow enough to make little sound. If the last few moments had taught him anything, its that his new opponent was sharper then his usual Templar foes so moving slow was the smartest choice. Ezio was almost there, but as soon as he stepped onto a ledge, intending to pounce onto 47 and stab him, a chunk of stone cracked and fell off, crashing against the floor. Ezio made no sudden movements. 47 turned around slightly, and saw Ezio from the corner of his eye. Ezio Auditore da Firenze:...Shit. (Music Intensifies) 47 quickly whipped out his Machine Gun and fired rapidly, with a look of intensity in his eyes. Ezio's reflexes allowed him to dive out of the way and blindly fire a shot from each Wrist Gun, which missed. 47 dashes over to Ezio's spot behind the pillar, and gets no time to react when Ezio swings around the pillar and kicks 47 with both feet. Ezio and 47 engage in a fast-paced fist fight, until Ezio swipes at 47's stomach with a Hidden Blade, which 47 barely dodges. 47 blocks an attack from above and slams his hands into Ezio's chest, which send him into the wall. 47 throws him against the ledge and attempts to ram Ezio off. Ezio flips over the ledge at the last second, sending 47 plummeting to the floor with a loud thump. Ezio lets go to ambush 47, who now lies in the Middle of the room. Ezio prepares his Hidden Blade and thrusts it at 47...only for 47 to let it impale his palm. Ezio's eyes widen in shock, but strafes and stabs 47, only for 47 to use his hand as a shield. Ezio tries stabbing over and over again, only for 47 to repeatedly block using his hands. After one final stab, 47 clenches the blade and sweeps Ezio's leg. Before Ezio can react, 47 pulls out one last blade and stabs Ezio's hand, pinning it to the ground. Ezio cries out in pain. 47 punches Ezio across the face once, then again, then again, until he just kept punching Ezio repeatedly. Ezio flicked his wrist and the hidden blade, before swiping at 47, who easily blocks. He examines the blade, before forcing Ezio's wrist to brandish the blade. Ezio knew what he was going to do. Ezio desperately tried to hold back 47(and the Hidden Blade that was now being used against him) but 47's strength was too much for Ezio. 47 lowered the blade, until the tip pressed against Ezio's neck. In one swift motion, he slid the blade into Ezio's throat. (*Cue Abstergo Industries - Assassin's Creed Revelations*) When Ezio opened his eyes, he was in an area he had seen multiple times. The Animus Space. Above him, 47 crouched over his body, with his hand resting under his head. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: I...I don't understand. Why would you-'' ''Agent 47: It didn't have to end this way, you brought this on yourself. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Was my death the key to unlock your destiny? Agent 47's expression stayed emotionless. Agent 47: I have no destiny. I choose my own path. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Vivi saggiamente la tua vita, anche se non e per una causa eroica. (You live your life Wisely, even if it isn't for a heroic cause) 47 stands up and closes Ezio's eyes. Agent 47: Requiescat in Pace. (Rest in Peace) 47 walks off, as he disappears from the Animus space. When he opens his eyes, the stands up from the Temple floor, but notices a round device stick out from Ezio's inner suit pocket. He reaches and grabs it, before pulling it out. It was an old looking, yet very high tech looking device, certainly nothing 47 has ever seen. No matter. 47 tucks the apple in his pocket and limps to the door, only pausing to glance at his fallen opponent briefly, before leaving as if nothing happened... KO!!! Results (*Cue Mission Accomplished-Hitman 2016*) 47 disappears into the crowd, while Roman Guards dispose of Ezio's body. Boomstick: *Sniff*. Damnit Wiz, that was just sad. Kamehameha300: Many of you are probably wondering why a normal joe assassin like 47 was able to best the likes of Ezio. Well...it's complicated. Wiz: To make this easier, we will start by addressing what was equal between the two. Both are incredibly cunning, and have been able to take on armed and experienced guards. Strength was...sort of equal. None have showed many impressive strength feats to best the other, but you could argue 47 having a Strength advantage, due to being made to be perfect. Boomstick: Speed went to 47. Sure Ezio can run faster, but reaction speeds were clearly in 47's favor. Ezio can dodge crossbow bolts, which move at about 300 FPS. An impressive feat. 47, however, is able to dodge Machine Gun bullets, if timed correctly, which move at a whopping 1,200 MPH, which make Ezio's crossbow feet look like childs play! And lets not forget how much faster 47 is in taking down foes. He can literally punch a guy once in a certain spot, and he will go down. Like me when Grandma Boomstick beat me in a drink-off! Kamehameha300: Which also connects to the main reason: 47 was meant to be perfect. Take skill for example. Ezio is an experienced fighter, but has been bested by Rodrigo Borgia, and old man who isn't even that great of a fighter. While 47 has been able to take down the large and powerful Sanchez, with incredible Martial Arts skill. 47 has been able to eliminate experienced foes with ease, while Ezio struggles to take down stronger enemies. Wiz: 47 also has superior durability. As stated, he can take onslaughts of Machine Gun bullets for several seconds, before finally passing out. Ezio can be harmed by well aimed offences, even with the armor(which 47 could easily find a weak spot in). 47 has also taken hits from Sanchez, which could be more than an above average human like Ezio can take. Boomstick: And for the most obvious one, 47 has superior strategy and arsenal. Due to being from the 1400's, Ezio has inferior Weaponry, which certainly can't compete with modern day tech, coming from an advanced Private company. And while Ezio can definitely plan an attack, 47 is able to completely change or create a plan, just from tiny opportunities that can help turn the odds in his favor. Overall, 47 was tailored to be perfect, and when push comes to shove, Ezio is simply a regular, highly trained human. Looks like the true Master Assasin has been crowned. Wiz: The Winner is Agent 47. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time ooon Death Battle... Endure and Survive VS You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry...hell, you're all gonna be doing that! COMING SOON Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Kamehameha300 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019